The Twin Project
by Serge Chrono
Summary: A story about two people who get a virus that will grow with their own abilities
1. Default Chapter

PROLOUGE

The Umbrella corpration has been looking for a suitable subject.I believe we have found one His name is Rekin Amos. He has already been captured but we are going to use a new virus invented only for specials as you like to call them. if he does survive we will create a virus for me sometime that day. After "WE" come out we should look the same as we were when we went in but I"m not sure do to the fact That Rekin has been tested yet

Sincerly

Serge Linuis

* * *

I don't own resident evil I however do own Rekin Amos.This is my first fanfic and i haven't play much resident evil except for Resident evil 4. I'm only in 7th grade so that probably why my grammer isn't that good nor do i have spell check.Oh and please review. 


	2. some issue

* * *

"rekin rekin wake up"That second his eyes jolted open seeing only one person in a white trench coat "who the hell are you"rekin said with sudden remorse when someone hit him aside the face The person replied "I'm serge linuis and that all you need to know" Rekin was trying to break the chains that held him when he said "why the hell am i tied up" Suddenly the doctor turn around with a syringe as serge replied "to see what happens with this virus take over your body" Rekin screamed "get that the hell away for me" when serge inserted the syringe then rekin voice turn into a desperate moan. the doctor at rekin side left.3 minutes later a scienctist came in and said "serge we don't have much power for the tranformation if you going to take the virus you have to take it now" Serge grimaced worriedly then said "no we well do it tommorow then the scientist drew a Syringe from his coat and said"i'm afraid that just won't work as he throw the syringe at serge. serge turned around and was hit and then it immediatly the tranquilizer took affect.....

* * *

Please review  
DeMeNtEd BeAr Yeah what the name of your fanfic 


	3. The Crimson blood Nightmare

This is probably going to be short chapter

* * *

"Where in the hell are we" Rekin said looking around then at the doctor who was asleep Rekin tried to think to himself but said out loud "Your the one who did this to me you deserve to die" his hand suddenly filled with a dagger ha ha ha ha ha ha. suddenly a swooshing sound come for the ground consuming both of them.Serge got up taking a constant look at Rekin specifaclly at the dagger in his hand "Rekin put the dagger down" Serge said "Why in the hell should i do that why shouldn't I kill you wh- why shouldn't I kill Myself"Rekin suddenly grasp his mouth and said "I didn't say that oh god" looking horrified at serge serge turned around to see a zombie about to chew at serge's neck serge back out of the way."Rekin do something your the one with the knife" instantly he throw the knife at the monster head but did not stop it then the monster moaned as he drank serge's blood then serge turned at rekin. rekin ran and ran and ran but he tripped at soon as serge caught up to him then rekin said "please please don't kill me i'm sorry I didn't do what you said Please don't kill MMMMMMMMMMMMMM------------ as serge sucked his blood his mind went black. All he could see was blood massive gallons of it and a massive hunger for it .He could only feel himself dragging on for blood just blood nothing he could do but get blood. His mind went black nothing happen nothingness was scary to rekin nothing move nothing made a sound no thought not even blood then he just gave up just left the blackness to it blackness

* * *

Please Please Pleae R&R  
oh yeah DeMeNtEd BeArr I found your story Night Of The Tvirus  



	4. The awakening

Please R&R if i don't get one review i'm not going to continue this story 

Serge slightly open his eyes to only be met by a explosion of bright colors.rekin has been awake for serveral minute just staring at serge.serge tried to get up but serveral chains held him down "Damn what the hell did they do" "I guess they did the same thing they did to me to you" Rekin replied. Then serge look at his chest seeing several large cuts and 12 small one then an aura surronded the chains and then crush them seeing this power serge did the same thing to rekin chain almost instantly rekin charge at serge. serge dodge behing the chair and said "what in the hell are you doing" then he saw there was a black mask wearing soldier behing him. rekin snap his neck easily serge went over to his body and the keycard Saying "this should be useful" noticing a card reader to his left rekin & serge walk up and serge used the keycard reader serge & rekin went through the hallway then heard a siren releasing expirment 000. "that not good" serge said Then riken said "let hurry the exit is close so they both sprinted towards the door but serge was faster and stop by a terminal by the entrance then he search his pocket for a floopy disk but didn't find it "shit the stol---- damn can't let rekin know" serge went down the left hallway grabbed a pipe and bashed the terminal "come on i already crossed the brige" then serge opened the door to the middle age like bridge serge the noiticed a airplane coming directly at the bridge "damn" serge said looking at the airplane coming at 90 degress then the plane was less then 3 inches away so serge did what he thought he could he ran straight up the plane then jumped off the rear of the plane and grabbed the ledge "help me out"serge hastily said rekin just stared"what the fuck is your probelm help me up dumb ass as if snapping out of a dream he help him up serge instanly said when he got on his feet"leave" serge said coldly grabbing a tracker and place it on his back then serge turned around to see the base blow up

* * *

Note the next part of the story is probably going to be 1 or 2 year after this  



	5. update

This is just an update since i don't want to bring up that much after the expolosion 

Serge serge joins the csi crew for money while he investagate what happen to him

Rekin rekin find a job in the police department and became a hero due to his enhance physical strength and sorrund himself with fun activities to forget the incident

* * *

Please review please please please review 


	6. WHAT YOU GONE DO WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU

Rekin was shuffling through some papers when he noticed a green paper.as he skim through the document he noticed the name serge braint then he remember the so called "accident" two years ago then he brushed all his paper off the desk as he read the document 

Serge braint wanted for taking crucial document form umbrella industries he also destroyed one of our facililtys killed countless employees and is rumored to be insane. we suggest sending rekin amos because of A(his incredible strength) and b(he servived the explosion at the pecken facility).he is rumored to be living in blitzville new york.then as soon as rekin read he ran out the door and caught a plane to new york


	7. The enocunter

As rekin approached the gates of the house noticed several wire traps three proximinty bombs and several pressure layers laser. instantly jogging his memory of umbrella noticing the weapon are of the same technology. but there were decaying so he ran up to the front door and silenty pushed it open. to see many papers staple up against the wall and on the floor and ceiling as rekin walk in he saw something shadow move across the ceiling so he close the door and turn on his flashlight. then suddenly he was grab from behind with a knife to his throat rekin said "who are you" then his attacker said "serge linuis and you are" then rekin hit him with his elbow spun around and did several roundhouse kicks to his side as serge hit the floor rekin put his gun up to his head and said "my name is Rekin Amos you know the person you tested that dumb ass viruis remember then serge has a sinister look in his eye as Rekin was suddenly lifted from the ground and felt like gravity was suorronding and crushing him to death.Serge was displeased with this then in 10 seconds something in rekin broke and his body was suddenly back on the floor and charged at serge serge tried to dodge not expecting how fast he was and got hit and was sent through the building wall then when serge got up he clapped finally opening rekin true power.then serge said :it time for us to attack the people who did this to us: rekin followed him relucantly

* * *

please review please review please review  



	8. gun shop

As serge and rekin entered the rozel defronce store there were amazed at all the guns they had and rekin started to look around the store. serge went up to the employee and said "do you have any "special" weapons." the employee quickly shaked his head and said "special weapons are reserved for top dollar buyers.serge then took a swurvy combat knife and shoved it into the wooden counter.The employee had a smirk on his face and went into the back and motioned for serge to follow. as serge entered the room he say an quadraple barrel rocket luancher and the employee suddenly ran from the door and grab the quad luancher and pointed it at serge. serge knew what he had to do as his pulled his pistol from he's pocket. serge said "now it time for you to die" as serge pulled the trigger and killed the employee as serge headed back to the entrance rekin cut him off shotgun in hand and said "what did you do in obvouious disgust"serge pushed out of the way and said "only what i had to"

* * *

In all honesty I'm probably not going to finish this story  



	9. ending

Serge and Rekin was above the destination point and there were about to jump when serge said "are you ready you could die here" Rekin just smirk as he jump for the airplane Serge didn't falter and jump off the plane to as the duo touch ground there was nearly a hundred soldier armed and ready to shoot at any moment as serge dove behind a true and threw three grenades killing all of the soldiers. As Serge near the door he noticed rekin was not behind him. Then almost as soon as he touch the door he heard gun shots as he rounded the corner he saw rekin take out a guard "we were supposed to sneak in remember" serge said "yeah yeah whatever" rekin replied calmly as they approached the elevator they knew something was wrong there was almost no guards. As they entered the elevator the pushed in the 7th floor button as the elevator hum upward Serge started a conversation "Rekin do you have any last words" " nope because I'm not going to die" rekin replied staring at the door serge just chuckled as the door opened.As the door opened the owner of umbrella turned around to take a look at us then he said "my name is oboro and I'm afraid that this will be the last person you meet on this earth" he turned to look at serge then said"that virus you made was great to bad you won't get any reconation"as he dove for serge. Serge step to the right as oboro hit the wall and destroyed it "also you should know I inserted the virus into myself " serge decided to end this fight quickly rekin pick serge up and threw him toward oboro as serge twirled a scarlet plasma formed around his body and hit oboro oboro was sent out the window onto a spike at the local park as serge and rekin left the building and turned around to stare as the building blew up.

* * *

am sorry this ending suck so bad i'll might make a sequal or something  



End file.
